Mysto
"Food and Magic are much the same. They require knowledge, skill, dedication, and a willingness to occasionally blow up." ''- Mysto'' Name(s): Mysto, the Cook of the Cosmos Aliases: Baker of Men, Adamantine Chef, THE Whiz in the Kitchen Alignment: Taste in friends is like taste in food: varied between each person. Follow your own recipe, but have a care that there are lines even the most risky of chefs should not cross. (Chaotic Neutral) Spheres: Food, Whimsy Domains: The Kitchen, Sorcery, Spontaneity Appearance: Mysto shows himself as a small squat man in a white frock, with a bright orange chef's belt and stolid black boots. He appears tall at first to some, but that is because they are staring at his hat. It too is also white, and stands up another good two feet above his scalp. At the top, it poofs with a flair not unlike that of a muffin, and exactly how such a thing stays on Mysto's otherwise unremarkable face is in itself a mystery. Mysto has an easy laugh and a cheerful smile, and while (without his hat) he's not very tall, he has been known to be described as stocky. Neither fat nor lean, Mysto's figure is not imposing in the slightest. Personality: ...unless you see him in a kitchen or in front of a cooking pot. Imbued with some spark of madness, Mysto is a jovial fellow when he's out and about. But when he's working on something new, something different, something that promises to be exciting, Mysto can be a terrifying fellow for any who get in his way. With but a look from his otherwise friendly amber eyes, Mysto can make anyone stop in their tracks for fear of the chef's wrath. After all, there is nothing worse than being sent to bed with no supper. Creating new tastes from almost nothing, Mysto is looked upon with reverence for being a magical marvel. Stone Soup is a commoner's food that needs only a fire, a pot of water, a smooth rock, and a prayer to the Baker of Men. Mysto is never happier than when he's in his Divine Kitchen, serving a meal to a hungry and deserving mortal. In regards to other Gods, Mysto is pleased to occasionally serve them something to their tastes. He'll cook anything, provided it's been prepped for cooking before hand. He won't guarantee the taste for ingredients he has not gathered himself, but Mysto is always curious to try a different way to bake, broil, or burn. Though his passion is for cooking, Mysto seems to possess some innate and inexplicable understanding of several magics. The unusual always seems to happen around him, and it happens with barely a thought or a plan from Mysto. Where other gods seem to have grand schemes and plans, Mysto is just content to live in the moment. It makes him slightly unpredictable, but gives him a unique perspective. How he does what he does, how he knows what he knows, and how he can make a single rice grain into a feast for a king... no one knows. And if you ask Mysto... he'll only smile. Goals: Cook the Perfect Meal, then make it better. Compile the One True Cookbook (for both food and magic). Find (or create) someone who's always ready to try my food. Stats: Attack: 3d6 Defense: 4d6 HP: 60 Category:Deities